


Our Patchwork Family

by YeahWhoCares



Series: Patches [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Chuck Shurley is God, Family Feels, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: After Amara fails to survive the Angelic strike, things change for the Winchesters.A gift from God will change their lives forever.





	Our Patchwork Family

After the full host of Heaven released their wrath, Amara, The Darkness, was no more. Dean, who had witnessed the whole thing, suddenly collapsed gasping for breath. Not knowing what was wrong, he prayed to the whole of Heaven, begging for answers; before passing out.

  
When he came around, he found himself back in the Bunker, surrounded by Cas, Sam, a not-dead-Gabriel, and an even more not-dead-Chuck.

  
“what’s the Hell happened?” he asked groggily.

  
“Well Dean-O” Gabriel spoke up from Sam’s side “you prayed with your soul so deeply, it shook all of Heaven. Shook it enough for me to save Sammy, and for Dad to come back!” he explained cheerfully.

  
“What do you mean ‘save Sammy’?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother, who couldn’t seem to look at him anymore.

  
“He was in Hell, with that weasel Crowley and his hag of a mother, Rowena. Anyway, Big Broski somehow broke through binding sigils and got Sammykins into the cage with him. So, Samson prayed to Cas asking him to take care of you, but I intercepted it, followed its path and was in the middle of a hostage negotiation when your prayer shook Heaven enough to distract Luci. I grabbed Samoose, shoved Broseph back into his Cage and flew us to you. By the time I got there Cassie and the Big Cheese were already there.  
We all flew back here and waited for you to wake up while Sam-I-Am caught us all up on what’s been going on.”

  
Dean had been getting angrier and angrier, but he caught the set of Sam’s shoulders, and he simmered a bit.  
He sighed “Sammy?” he spoke quietly, watching as his brother lifted his head slowly. Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the heartbroken look in his brother’s eyes. “it’s ok, Sammy. She’s gone, and you don’t have to go back in the Cage ever again.”

  
Sam nodded, but still looked so sad, and Dean figured the kid deserved a chick flick moment.

  
“I’m sorry Sammy, for everything. I shouldn’t have taken the Mark, or gone after Megadouche. I shouldn’t have blamed you for the Darkness getting out. And I know, sorry doesn’t fix everything, but if you want, we can work on fixing it.”

  
Sam nodded, his eyes brightening a bit, before mumbling his own apologies.

  
Dean then turned to Cas, who was staring at Dean, slightly confused.

  
“Cas, I’m sorry for everything that has happened to you over the last 7 years. If it weren’t for me, none of that bad crap would have happened to you…you should have left me in Hell” he whispered the last part, tears gathering in his eyes.

  
Cas looked furious and heartbroken, all at once. He marched over to Dean, and harshly answered “Don’t you dare say that I shouldn’t have saved you. If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, you deserve to be saved. And, I’m not sorry about anything that’s happened. If I never saved you, then I’d still be blindly following Heaven, or the World would have ended 6 years ago. I would have never known what falling in love felt like, and how it would feel to be in a human relationship with someone as wonderful as you. I’m glad to have you and Sam as my family. I’m glad I got to meet Bobby, he became a father to me. I’m glad I got Gabriel back, one of the few Angels to truly like and understand me. I’m thankful for you every day, Dean Winchester.”

Dean was in awe, no one had ever spoken about him like that before Cas, and he’d never spoke like that in front of others. Unfortunately, before he could reply, Chuck piped up.

  
“As much as I’d love to watch this all day, Dean deserves an explanation as to what happened to him.”

  
Dean whipped his head around to face the man. “Chuck…” he trailed off at the ethereal look in Chuck’s eyes “you son of a bitch!” he growled, attempting to punch Chuck, but Cas held him back.

  
“It’s been you this whole time? Where the fuck where you when Cas was falling? Or when Gabriel was tearing his heart out at the prospect of his brothers killing each other? Where were you when Cas died, or Gabe, or for all the other bad shit that happened? Your own kids were kicked out of the only home they’d ever known, and you didn’t have the balls to show up! I always thought John Winchester was the shittiest Dad in existence, but here you are; proving me wrong.” Dean’s chest was heaving, trying to draw in breath after screaming at Chuck.  
Gabriel, Cas and Sam were all in different degrees of shock. Gabriel was shock because Dean spoke up for him, saying all the things he’d been wanting to say since his resurrection.

  
Cas was shocked that Dean had just shouted at God. And Sam, well Sam was just shocked that Dean actually admitted their Dad was a horrible father.

  
Chuck stood calmly through the whole rant, sadly accepting the cruel, but true words.

  
“You’re right, Dean. I left in the hopes of teaching the Angels free will, but all it did was teach them to hate. Hate me, humans and the whole world, even each other. I can’t go back and change anything, but I can try and fix things now.”

  
Dean nodded, satisfied with that answer “Ok, good. Now, what happened to me after the Darkness was blown up?”

  
Chuck sighed “my sister underestimated the strength of the Heavenly host, but she was prepared for any attempts on her life. You see, as you were the last person to bear the Mark of Cain, you held the final piece of her power. When she tried to take it back, she failed. It confused her because she was connected to you, so it should have been easy for her to reclaim it. But, she didn’t know that she couldn’t lay a claim to a soul that was already claimed.

  
When she died, that last part of her, along with her claim died too. You passed out because that piece of her was being burned from your soul.”

  
Dean was shocked “what do you mean ‘a soul that was already claimed’?”

  
Chuck smiled “not all Angels can save a soul from Hell, when the soul was supposed to be there in the first place. You sold your soul knowing full well what that meant. Castiel, was the only Angel in existence that would have been able to save you. Your ‘profound bond’ was forged when the universe was created. It wasn’t made by me, or a cupid, it just…was” he shrugged.

  
Dean and Cas were blushing furiously, their minds trying to comprehend what that meant.

  
“It never happened again” Chuck continued “one soul bond was made with the universe; the rest were created by Cupids. So, when you were told the paring of Mary Campbell and John Winchester was commended to ensure you and your brother were born, it was true, just not for the reasons everyone believed. If you were never born, Dean, the universe wouldn’t have been able to support itself. It would have probably imploded.”

Dean gaped at God, along with everyone else in the room.

  
“Are you saying, that the meaning of life is-“ dean trailed off, pointing between himself and Cas.

  
“Well” Chuck hummed “not exactly, but, when the universe was created it needed a purpose, an anchor, to thrive. But, it couldn’t be one singular entity, it needed two sources which would combine and continue on indefinitely. That’s why it took so long for Earth to settle properly. Castiel was the last Angel in existence created from the stars. I noticed it was easier to create human souls after Castiel. After the Leviathans, it was almost too easy.

  
It wasn’t until Cain and Abel’s bloodlines started forming that the universe settled. I managed to trace it to the union of Mary and John; if they joined as one, the universe would find peace and the final plan would begin.

_‘Rid all evil and the Earth shall thrive. On the union of Dean Winchester, from Cain and Abel, and Castiel Thursday, of the Stars.’_

  
So, you see, I was unable to do anything to help you Dean, because the universe would have fought back. It was always supposed to happen like this, even before me. But, when your time on Earth is up, you will be welcome by all in Heaven. Every Angel in existence now knows this story and they now understand free will because of you, Dean Winchester, and I cannot thank you enough” Chuck bowed his head.

  
Dean couldn’t breathe. His mom, dad, Sammy, Gabriel. Hell, everyone suffered because he was supposed to find his Angel, it wasn’t fair.

  
“That’s not fair” he whispered his thoughts aloud “my mom, dad, Sammy and Bobby shouldn’t have had to go through all that because of me. Gabriel shouldn’t have had to run away from his home because I was supposed to meet his little brother, and get killed trying to protect me from his older brothers, while I tried to lock them up. Sam shouldn’t have lost Jessica because he’s my brother, he shouldn’t have had to go through everything with Lucifer and the Demon blood because of that. Cas shouldn’t have had to fall because of me, or have his Grace stolen from him all because of me!” dean’s voice had slowly risen to a yell as he continued, before dropping to a whisper “I shouldn’t have been made to go through all of that because the universe said so.”

  
It was the first time, ever, that anyone had heard Dean Winchester admit that he didn’t deserve anything bad that had happened to him.

  
Gabriel was the first to react. He stepped forward slowly and grabbed Dean into a gentle hug, using his wings to embrace him “if the universe decided that we were important enough to be included in peace on Earth, then I wouldn’t change a thing. I got my littlest brother back, dad came home and I got to meet you and Sammy over there. The only two beings in existence who didn’t care that I was an Archangel, or Loki. The only thing you both expected of me was for me to be good. You showed me that it was ok to let people in.”

  
Dean, who had been tearing up during Gabriel’s little speech, brought his arms up to return the hug. “I’m glad I met you too, Gabriel” dean whispered “and I’m glad you have us.” Dean paused, unsure of himself for a minute, but after everything, he decided to have a little faith for once. So, he tightened his hold on Gabriel, before continuing “you’ll always have a home here, with us, Gabriel.”

  
Gabriel froze, trying to choke back tears, as he whispered “thank you.”

  
Sam stood off to the side, smiling proudly at his big brother. Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew the only reason dean was able to speak freely was because the hold the Darkness had over him was gone. But, he wasn’t going to look a gift-horse in the mouth. At least Dean was starting to see that he was worth a damn.

  
“Father?” Cas spoke up, looking pained “is that the only reason Dean and I fell in love? Because the universe deemed our pairing before we were made?”

  
Dean paled at the thought, but Chuck’s gentle laugh eased him a bit “no Castiel, the universe only deemed that you two meet and your soul and grace touch. Anything that came after that was down to your own free will. You could have taken several paths; you could have remained friends for the rest of Dean’s life, then joined him in Heaven with Sam, and continued that way for the rest of time. Or, you could have gone your separate ways after the apocalypse was aborted, you would have spent the rest of your life feeling like something was missing, but it wouldn’t have affected you all that much. The universe would try with all its might to make you cross paths as often as possible to keep your bond fresh. Your bond is just an anchor, there are no feelings involved with it, even though you can use it to feel each other.”

  
Dean and Cas looked relieved at that “thank you, Father.”

  
Chuck smiled brightly “No, thank you Castiel. I am glad you survived all the bad that has happened to you over the short course of time since Hell. It does me well to see not one, but four of my children striving against evil, and uniting in Love. Now, it’s time I went home, but before I do, I have a few things to say” he turned to Sam, who froze unsure as to how God might treat him.

  
“Samuel Winchester, my friend, I am sorry for everything that has happened to you in my name, but I am so proud of the way you’ve handled everything. And, when the time comes for you to leave this Earth, know that you have a place in Heaven waiting for you, along with a bar full of people looking forward to seeing you again.” Sam was crying, shocked but so happy that he’ll eventually see everyone again.

  
“I also know that there is a tiny, blonde woman who has been waiting to meet you properly for a very long time, but assures me that she can wait a few more decades.”

  
“Mom” Sam choked out.

  
Chuck nodded solemnly “she is very proud of you, both of you. But, except for the very short time she spent here on Earth with you, she feels like she does not know you. But fear not, she loves you both very much and looks forward to an eternity in Heaven with her whole family.”

  
“Thank you so much Chuck, for telling me this. Can I ask what happened to Jess?” he wash bashful, hoping Chuck wouldn’t be upset at the question.

  
Chuck just smiled though “Jessica Moore resides in a heaven full of her happiest memories. You are part of that Heaven, even though you were more friends than lovers towards the end, Jessica still treasures the time you spent together."

  
Sam had tears streaming down his face, his mind racing with all the information he’d received over the course of the night.

  
Chuck decided to give him some time to absorb everything, so he turned to Dean “as everyone to ever live, gets to share their Heaven with their soulmate, and since Winchesters were never very big on rules, I have decided to allow Angelic access, permanently, to Castiel obviously, and a few other Angel’s. Gabriel, Samandriel, Balth-“ before God could continue, he was interrupted by Dean “Alfie? You brought Alfie back?” at Chuck’s nod, Dean began to laugh, almost hysterically, as tears streamed down his face “I don’t- I can’t- thank you” he said to Chuck, before hugging Cas, who was also weeping at the news.

  
Gabriel seemed confused by their reaction, unlike Chuck.  
“Dad, I don’t understand” he said.

  
“Sure you do, son” God chuckled happily, looking at the happy couple “you’ve seen an Angel and its mate, when they lose their fledgling, whether it be their child by Grace or bond. Now, you’re witnessing a mated pair being told their child is alive.”

  
Sam and Gabriel were completely gob smacked at the news.

  
“How?” Sam spluttered.

  
Cas answered “I was given Samandriel when he was first created. I loved him as if he had come from my Grace. Our grace accepted each other as a parent  & child bond. When Dean and I met, and our bond was acknowledged, Samandriel’s Grace must have also bonded with Deans soul. I never realized until now.”

Dean nodded as Cas explained “I think I knew, subconsciously, that he meant something to me. I didn’t realise until Chuck explained it to me” he shrugged.

  
“Well, I best be off. Lots to do, people to raise from the dead” Chuck sighed as he stood “Don’t worry, Alfie will be here soon” he nodded to Dean and Cas.

  
Dean stood from the bed, shakily, and gave Chuck a hug “thank you, so much, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for this”.

  
“Just look after my boys, and yours” he whispered, hugging back.

  
Chuck gave everyone else a hug before leaving for Heaven. Cas and Gabriel could hear the joyous cheers over Angel radio.

  
“What now?” Sam asked, still in shock over everything that had happened over the last half an hour.

  
“Well” Dean replied, dragging Cas off the bed “we’ve got to get a room prepared for Alfie and Gabe, then I’ll need to get a start on lunch. Gabe? You want your room closer to Sam’s, or in an empty corridor?”

  
Gabriel was shocked, he didn’t think Dean would be so accept after their last meeting. Plus, he was still shook up after being returned from the dead. Shaking his head, he whispered “are you sure I can stay?”

  
Dean felt bad for the littlest Archangel, he’d spent his whole existence being put on the backburner, and they hadn’t treated him very well during the apocalypse. The poor guy was probably waiting for Dean to kick him out “yes Gabe, we 100% are sure you can stay. You’re Cas’s brother and our friend, plus you helped us out back in the day, and we never got a chance to thank you. So, where would you like your room to be?”

  
Gabe sighed in relief “if it’s not too much bother, could my room be near someone’s” he trailed off sheepishly, before whispering “I’m still not entirely sure this is real”.

  
Sam, being the one most understanding when it comes to reality checks, stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder to offer comfort “come on man, I’ll show you the room near mine with the biggest bath tub in the en-suite. You’ve always come across as a bubble bath kinda guy.”

  
Gabriel laughed “yeah, I love them” he shot a thankful look to Dean and Cas, as Sam lead him out.

  
Now that Sam had Gabe under his wing – so to speak – Dean turned to Cas and looked him over. He looked tired, and run down. Sighing, Dean reached over to pull Cas in for a hug “come on man, lets get Alfie’s room set up. Once we’ve done that, we’ll have some food and rest until he gets here”.

  
Cas sagged against him “are you sure you don’t want to talk about what Father said about our connection to Samandriel?"

  
“No” Dean whispered quietly “I love you Cas, and whether a kid was yours through bonds or blood, I’d still accept them as mine. I wish you would have told me sooner, I would have been there for you more after Crowley killed him.”

  
Cas sniffed, tears in his eyes “I didn’t want to burden you, we weren’t together then, and you had more important things to do.”

  
Huffing, Dean pulled Cas in tighter and kissed his hair “look sweetheart, just because I was still emotionally stunted with my feelings for you, didn’t mean you weren’t my friend. And, I mourned him too. He was an amazing person, regardless of the bond, and I have missed him.”

  
“Oh Dean, we are a bunch of dumbasses” Cas laughed lightly. He pulled back slightly from Dean, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips “now that Samandriel is coming back, we can do it properly this time."

  
Dean smiled brightly “yeah” he breathed “I can’t wait to see the little tyke again. Wait! Will he be in his Alfie vessel? Or will Chuck make him a new one?”

  
Cas shook his head lightly “I think Father will bring him back as Alfie, since that’s when you bonded with him. He’ll feel a connection to that form more than he would have before he met you.”

  
Dean nodded “good, he’s cute as a button in that vessel.”

__________

  
Samandriel was confused, the last thing he remembered was that horrid demon standing over him with an angel blade, then blackness. He briefly remembered praying for Castiel and Dean to help him, but nothing else.

  
A cough nearby pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up into the face of God, and dropped to his knees in shock and awe.

  
“No. No child, don’t kneel in my presence, I do not deserve it after all I left you to face” God gripped his arm tightly and pulled him to his feet.

  
“I don’t understand Father, are you back? Am I back? Are Castiel and Dean ok?!”

  
God laughed lightly, shocking Samandriel some more “calm child, your fathers are fine. Yes, we are back, I have come back to right some wrongs I set in motion millennia ago. And, you my beautiful creature, you are going back to your rightful place with Castiel and Dean.”

  
Samandriel was crying. He was being brought back to life, and was being let go to live with his bonded parents, he felt like he was dreaming – if an angel could dream.

  
God pulled him in for a hug “calm child, fear not, you will be reunited with your family soon. You don’t have to keep calling me father, when I know you feel like Castiel and Dean are your fathers. You may call me Chuck.”

  
Samandriel nodded “thank you fath- Chuck, for bringing me back and letting me go to Castiel and Dean.”

  
“It is nothing little one, you deserve it after everything you lived through before your death. Gabriel is back as well, and living with Castiel and the Winchesters. Castiel and Dean are now in a relationship, and Dean knows about the bond you share with him and Castiel. He accepted the bond before he even understood it, so you can rejoice in your reunion without having to worry about anything.”

  
“Thank you Chuck, really. If you require me in Heaven for anything at all, I will come and offer assistance.”

  
Chuck smiled brightly “thank you little one, there may be a day when I ask that question, but for now, go and spend some time with your family” with a gentle kiss to his forehead, Chuck sent Samandriel away.

__________

  
Dean was in full mother-hen mode when Sam arrived in the kitchen. There were burgers, and home-made fries on the table, and Dean was scrubbing down to worktops.

  
“What’s all this for?” Sam asked, hesitant to break his brother’s concentration.

  
Dean didn’t react to his voice, but Cas spoke up “we have made a room up for Samandriel, and decided to make food for us and Gabriel, since he doesn’t like to eat human food too much. Where is Gabriel anyway?” Cas half expected his brother to be stuck to Sam’s side for while.

  
“I left him in his new room. The poor guy seemed overwhelmed, and there was only so much comfort I could offer. I figured some candy would make him feel better, but I’ll take a couple burgers as well.”

  
Just as Sam reached for a plate, Dean slapped his hands away “go get the munchkin and we can eat together when Alfie gets here”.

  
“No offense Dean, but Gabriel needs time to centre himself, and I thought I would sit with him while you and Cas catch up with little Alfie. We can see him later, but you guys deserve some time alone with him to re-establish your bond thingy” Sam said gently.

  
Cas shot him a thankful look “that’s very kind of you Sam, perhaps we can all share dinner later in the evening?”

  
Sam nodded “sounds good, I’ll just grab some food for Gabe and myself, then I’ll be out of your hair.”

  
Sam gathered a few burgers, a plate full of fries, and some candy, making a hasty retreat just as the door was knocked on.

  
Both Dean and Cas sucked in a breath at the noise. This was it. Sharing a hopeful look, they both climbed the stairs quickly, hands tightly slotted together. Taking a deep breath, Dean pulled the door open, and there he was.

  
He was wearing a completely different outfit to the one he wore the last time they’d seen him. Gone was his Wiener Hut uniform, and in its place, comfortable jeans and sneakers. He looked younger, somehow.

  
Cas was first to find his words “Samandriel” he choked out “son, come here” he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. He pulled the nervous angel towards him, and enveloped him in a warm hug.

  
“Father” Samandriel whispered, crying heavily “Chuck said you were waiting for me.”

  
“Of course we were waiting” Cas said gruffly “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, we tried so hard to get to you in time.”

  
Samandriel pulled back, just enough to look at his father’s face “no” he shook his head “it wasn’t your fault. I should have listened to you, and stayed away. I just wanted to help you.”

  
Shaking his head, Cas let the boy go in order to hold his face “it isn’t your place to get yourself into danger to save me. I’m your father, that’s my job.”

  
“Mine too, kid” Dean said gently, finally finding his voice. He had tear tracks on his face, but refused to wipe them away. If there was ever a moment for Dean Winchester to cry, this was it.

  
Samandriel left Castiel’s embrace, and stepped forward hopefully “Da-Dean” he whispered, shaking at his almost slip.

  
Dean shook his head and pulled Samandriel into a rough hug “none of that ‘Dean’ stuff Alfie, if you want to call me ‘Dad’ I’ll happily answer to it.”

  
Samandriel breathed a sigh of relief, glad he wouldn’t have to watch himself constantly “thanks dad” he whispered, a hint of joy in his voice.

  
Dean beckoned Cas over with his head, and the little family basked in the reunion.

  
Several minutes later Dean pulled back to look at his little family. He used his plaid shirt to wipe the tears from all their faces, pulling a giggle from Samandriel. Dean and Cas lit up with happiness at the noise.

  
“Right, I know Cas said you don’t really like to eat human food too much, but are you hungry after being brought back?”

  
Samandriel pondered the question for a moment before shaking his head “I don’t _feel_ hungry, but I do have the urge to eat something salty.”

  
“Well, you’re just in luck. We made burgers and fries, and were waiting for you before we ate. Cas doesn’t need to eat, but he enjoys burgers. So, you can have extra fries.”

  
Samandriel smiled brightly, as Dean herded them to the kitchen. Looking around, he couldn’t spot anyone else.

  
“Dad, were is Sam? Does he still live and hunt with you? And, Chuck said Gabriel would be here?”

  
Dean smiled gently at the boy “don’t worry Alfie, your Uncle Sammy is just giving us some time together before he comes to sit with us. He’s sitting with your Uncle Gabe right now. Gabe only came back today, so he’s still adjusting to suddenly being alive again.”

  
Samandriel smiled shyly at his parents “I never thought I’d have my own family, outside heaven”.

  
Cas took him gently by the arm, and made him sit down “you know I’ve thought of you as my son since the first moment I held you. Dean has felt you as his son since our profound bond was acknowledged, and Sam is very accepting and loving. He will enjoy being your uncle. And you obviously remember Gabe from your younger years, he adored you, and still does. I’m sure he’ll be straight out once he realises you are here.”

  
Dean nodded in agreement with Cas, and went about serving the food.

  
After a delicious meal, they moved to show Samandriel his room, across the hall from Dean and Cas’s, but were stopped in the corridor by Gabriel.

  
“Andy!” he yelled, excitedly, as he threw himself towards the boy. Samandriel was more than used to Gabriel’s antics, so he held his arms out in preparation.

  
The hug was messy, and beautiful to watch from where Sam was standing. Seeing Gabriel perk up at the voices carrying from the corridor was a sight Sam will remember forever. He sent a quick ‘ _thank you_ ’ prayer to Chuck, before stepping towards his family.

  
“Ok Gabriel, I think you’ve strangled the poor thing enough” he laughed as he pulled the excited Archangel off the little guy.

  
Samandriel smiled at Gabriel before turning to Sam. He was nervous. Unsure as to how the larger man would interact with him.

  
Sam eased his worries almost instantly “Hi Alfie, it’s good to see you back” he said softly before pulling him in for a gentle hug.

  
Dean laughed, and slapped his brother on the back “congratulations, you’re an uncle!”

  
Sam laughed too “guess I am” he whispered under his breath, tightening the hug for a moment.

  
“We were just going to show Samandriel his room, but that can wait until late. Why don’t we all go and watch a movie together in the ‘man cave’ Dean made?”

  
Everyone nodded in agreement “that sounds perfect” Gabriel said “as long as there is popcorn!”

  
Dean scoffed “what do you take me for? Of course there will be popcorn! Now, I say we start with the original trilogy of Star Wars. No kid of mine will be allowed to live without knowing, at least, two Star Wars references.”

  
Samandriel smiled brightly, when Dean casually called him his kid. Castiel rolled his eyes at his childish partner, as he watched his little family move down the corridor. Just as he moved to follow, Chuck appeared before him.

  
“Father?” Castiel said, worriedly “is something wrong?”

  
Chuck smiled gently, and shook his head “no son, nothing’s wrong. I just thought I’d pop in quickly to leave you a gift.”

  
Castiel was bewildered “what gift? What could you possibly give me, that you haven’t already?”

  
“Well” Chuck hummed “it isn’t necessarily a gift just for you. You see, this would be a gift to you, Gabriel, Heaven, and myself. Heaven cannot run on the power of God alone, it’s one of the reasons I made Archangels to begin with. So, I am here to offer you an upgrade. You become one of my Archangels. You wouldn’t be required to visit Heaven anymore than you already do, you just may have to do me a favour or two every few years. And, Gabriel won’t feel so alone in the world if there are two of you. So, what do you say?”

  
Cas was frozen in shock, unsure as to what he should do.

  
“It sounds like a pretty decent offer, Cas” Dean said, emerging from the corner where he hid when Chuck showed up.

  
Cas turned quickly “you really think so?”

  
Dean nodded “it’s not like it’s going to change much, and it’s not like Gabriel wouldn’t drag you on these Godly missions anyway, Archangel or not.”

  
Cas hummed in agreement, before turning back to his father “Ok, I’ll do it” he said firmly.

  
Chuck smiled, and patted his shoulder. A bright light emitted from him, causing Dean to close his eyes. When the light died down, Cas was bent over, breathing heavily. Dean ran to him, patting his back gently, he looked to Chuck “will he be ok?” he asked, worried for his partner.

  
“Yes, he’ll be fine in a moment once his grace settles down. Now, I must get back to Heaven, but I’ll see you guys soon. I’ll keep in touch now that I’m back”.

  
Dean nodded firmly “you’re welcome anytime Chuck” and walked over to give the God another hug.

  
Cas managed to sort himself out in time to hug his father goodbye once more.

  
Looking to Dean, he held his hand out in invitation “ready to surprise our family?” he asked cheekily.

  
Dean laughed, grabbing the offered hand, and using it to pull Cas in for a quick kiss “you know I am, sweetheart.”

  
Hand in hand, they walked forward, ready for a new future. A future full of light, and hope. With their patchwork family beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Sam/Jessica, but this story took a mind of it's own.  
> Also, I love and support Crowley, but yet again, the story went its own way.
> 
> To everyone who got this far, thank you so much for reading my trashy fic. It started as a Samandriel centric fic, but it grew arms and legs, and became slightly epic!


End file.
